The flashlight has many variations currently available. Many of these different varieties try to accomplish the goal of directing the beam of light. However, ultimately to adjust the beam direction at least one hand is required and the unit must be supported or otherwise secured to insure the assembly moves only where the user directs the unit. The user must use two hands or otherwise support the unit with his person in order to accomplish redirection of the beam. Two hands are required when the assembly is held with one hand. U.S. Pat. No. 6,817,730 (2004) to Sharrah, et al provides for a flashlight where the reflector is rotated to direct the light beam. It requires being secured to a fixed surface and the rotating elements require a hand to properly aim the units.
The commercial marketplace has many examples of flashlights with directional heads. However, the flashlights must be supported by the user in order to redirect the beam of light. For example, units are available which attach to the head via straps. An example of this is the Pelican Model 2250C or the Energizer HDL33AINE. These are typical of many examples of hands free operation. The unit attaches to the head with a strap or to the users body with a clip. The lighting element is attached to the strap or the clip. The beam can be repositioned by the user shifting his head or using one hand to adjust the element strapped or clipped to the head or body. However, these units require the user to use one hand to adjust the direction of the head assembly and additionally provide support for the unit via their person lest the assembly move while the adjustment is being made. Depending on the sturdiness of the attachment, the user will have to be careful lest he accidentally remove the unit from his person as it is adjusted, which may require both hands to prevent this. Furthermore, the lightbeam follows the user's head which may prevent effective illumination of the work area.
Another example of a user adjusted unit is the DeWalt DW 918 which has a flexible neck. The user can adjust the direction of the light beam via adjustment of the head mounted at the end of the flexible neck. However, as with earlier examples of prior art the user generally has to use two hands, one to secure the base as the other hand adjusts the lighthead assembly to ensure that the base does not move as the lighthead is adjusted.
Other examples of flashlights for one handed operation or handless operation require a separate frame. An example of this is the Nite Ize model NFF-07-AA which holds a common aluminum bodied penlight. The light body is mounted in the frame. However, this frame only directs light in a static direction. Any adjustment of the beam direction requires the user to use two hands to insure the adjustment is made correctly and accurately to the beam direction.
Finally, there are many examples of hand-held flashlights with adjustable heads. These as with the earlier examples require at least one hand to adjust the beam and usually both to adjust the direction of the beam. This type of adjustable head flashlight requires one hand to secure the unit while the other adjusts the movable head and thus the beam direction. Even if the unit is capable of freestanding as with the flexible neck DeWalt unit, generally two hands are required to insure that the unit is not tipped over or otherwise inaccurately adjusted as the operator redirects the lighthead and thus the beam of light. The market place is full of examples of this type of light. The Pivot Lantern manufactured by Innovage Outdoor (Patent pending 200530058960.5) is one example of many in the marketplace.
Needs exist for improved flashlights that allow for adjustment of the light beam with minimal physical contact and force.